1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dust collectors and more particularly pertains to a new dust collector for collecting debris along a vertical surface during drilling of the vertical surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dust collectors is known in the prior art. The prior art teaches collectors that are positioned around a drill bit and therefore block the view of the drill bit as it is being used.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allows for the area being drilled to be viewed during the drilling process. Additionally, the device is positioned away from a drill to inhibit accidental injury from the drill slipping during use.